


Careful

by Kezi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Log Date 7 15 2, after fusion, during steven bomb 4, i'm weak for them having intimate talks after fusing ok, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi/pseuds/Kezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She catches Amethyst grinning at her smile, and Pearl looks down at her lap- takes a deep inhale of unnecessary oxygen.</p>
<p>"To be honest, I wasn't completely ready . . . to part just yet . . ."</p>
<p>"Then why're we here?"</p>
<p>Pearl turns to look at the shorter gem, whose blue eyes return her gaze just as evenly. It's still dark out, and her hair is always shrouding at least one of them, but Pearl can still see just how much Amethyst feels the same. She hadn't wanted to part either.</p>
<p>/Pearl and Amethyst have a conversation after unfusing in Log Date 7 15 2./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> After-fusion chats scream "pillow talk" to me which is therefore really cute

When the two of them finally unravel from the other, their fingers are interlaced, and she thinks Amethyst drowsily mumbles something that sounds akin to " _ Careful _ . . ." but she isn't too sure, not when Amethyst releases her hands to roll her shoulders and grin up at her something lazily, suggestive, pretty . .  .

"That sure was reminiscent," the purple gem drawls, rather a sigh, as she leans back against one side of the barn.

And indeed it was  . . . fusing for something as trivial as re-positioning the drill- that's something that their younger selves would do, just as an excuse to experience even a semblance of peace- balance in the form of Opal.

However, she thinks she'd like to go back further, to when they didn't need an excuse at all.

"It certainly was," Pearl murmurs back, copying Amethyst's position to brace her back against the barn. Her knees are still weak, still feel like honey, and sunlight, and the warmest of kisses. Anything but solid. "That was definitely one of the quicker dances . . ."

Amethyst snorts, slinking down along the wall until she's sitting in the grass. "And you didn't even hit me in the face."

Pearl flushes blue at the memory of her implication, but Amethyst just reaches up for her hand, squeezing until Pearl sits beside her, and the warmth of her body so near is something agonizing, reminding her of just how blissfully near they can be.

"Actually, I . . ." She fidgets with a lock of hair by her ear,  "I wasn’t sure that you still knew how to, ah . . ."

She can feel Amethyst fixating her with a look, just as she can feel the slight way that she stiffens.

"Dance with you?" Amethyst glances down at her knees, pulls her hand back to run it tiredly through her hair, over her eyes. "Pearl, that was-" Her voice is exhausted and maybe just a little hurt, "I don't know why we ever-"

_Really fought._ Pearl still doesn't quite know that herself, and hates that she doesn't.

Even so, she sighs, resting her head atop Amethyst's unruly mane, and admits, "No, not quite that . . . just more so that you'd want to . . ."

Because admittedly, she thinks of it often- that day when Steven was swallowed by a corrupted gem, that day when they couldn't get it  _ right _ , and she would wonder if Amethyst even cares as much as she, if she were just as worried that they would never be able to fuse again if she hadn't already known, hadn't already felt her undoubted, instant relief the moment their bodies merged into one.

Nevertheless, she thinks about the words, " _ This is why we never form Opal! _ " the most.

Amethyst just leans into her arm and breathes, "'Course I'd  _ want _ to, P," words doused in tangible sincerity, and Pearl feels warm down to her toes. "Y’know, I've really kinda missed . . ." Their hands find one another again, ". . . us."

_ Us _ .

She catches Amethyst grinning at her smile, and Pearl looks down at her lap- takes a deep inhale of unnecessary oxygen.

"To be honest, I wasn't completely ready . . . to part just yet . . ."

"Then why're we here?"

Pearl turns to look at the shorter gem, whose blue eyes return her gaze just as evenly. It's still dark out, and her hair is always shrouding at least one of them, but Pearl can still see just how much Amethyst feels the same. She hadn't wanted to part either.

Pearl titters, a little strained, a little embarrassed, fingers coiling around the clumps of grass by her ankles, "Welllll, I  _ suppose  _ I also wasn't too keen on the notion that Peridot might ask us why  _ we're  _ still . . . together . . ."

Scoffing, Amethyst rolls her eyes up to the stars, replying offhandedly as though it’s the most obvious answer, “Psshh, then we’d just tell her that we’re  _ Garnet _ , right?”

Pearl wants to laugh at that— laugh and maybe cry simultaneously (how nice, that Amethyst would actually think this, that Amethyst would actually feel this way), but all she can manage is an incredulous stare and a very blue blush.

Amethyst rather smirks at her expression, but it softens considerably as her arm slips fluidly about Pearl’s waist- and it's so instinctive to relax instantly at her touch.

“Besides,” the purple gem murmurs, but she doesn't look at her now, just seems to admire the place where their fingers lock together, “Who cares what  _ Peridork  _ thinks if I'd get to spend another moment with you?”

And Pearl does actually laugh out loud, but she isn't quite sure why- she supposes it's another side effect of being Opal- how it always leaves her feeling giddy and ungrounded in the most pleasant of manners. 

Amethyst just makes her feel really, truly alive.

However, she's pouting now, and it takes Pearl a moment to figure it’s because she must've taken her amusement the wrong way, must not have understood how much her words have given Pearl consolation.

“Oh- Amethyst . . .” She reaches over to hold her chin between her thumb and forefinger, tilting her head back ever so slightly, and Pearl can see clearly the faintest blush across her cheeks, the way her hair glimmers silver against the overhead moon, “You’re with me now, aren't you?”

For a moment, Amethyst appears just as paralyzed as Pearl had been earlier, and something soft passes through her gaze- something tender, and fond and just a bit yearning before she bites her bottom lip and murmurs, “Wouldn't wanna be anywhere else . . .”


End file.
